Legend of Charwensola
by Emma Gold
Summary: Liz has the all powerful Charwensola and if her life is good, then the Region is safe, if not then it shall be destroyed. On her birthday is when she finds this out and her friend Aaron is with her. His reaction sets out a man hunt hunt for his love...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Pokémon but I did create Charwensola as my own fakemon. I give credit to lugialuver1 for giving me this idea and allowing me to post this. Yes it is similar but it is also different. I have been having this as a dream and needed to get it down.**

**~insert Bobbies view. I will change it a little if you give any spoilers~**

**Now on with the story!**

There is a legend of a Pokémon. One that appears every so often to assess the world. It lives in harmony with a single human and goes through life with them. Depending on that humans life, the Pokémon will either help, destroy or save that Region.

Well I'm that lucky human and that Pokémon is Charwensola.

This is my story.

Chapter 1

My name is Liz. Since I was born I have always been different. My eyes are blue-purple and my hair is white with red and blue streaks. I have always felt a strong connection to Pokémon. Well, it isn't just a connection, I can understand them. No matter the species, I can communicate with them flawlessly. Sure it's fun sometimes, but it also makes me stand out.

The only person besides my family to accept me is Aaron. He thinks it's so cool that I can communicate with Pokémon. He says it makes me unique and he is always asking me what they are saying. Sure it's fun sometimes, but at other times, I think he is making fun of me. I always expect him to leave me one day and go with the other kids. He says he never will, but I don't believe him.

Right now Aaron and I are hanging out at the waters' edge in New Bark Town. "Aaron, why are you friends with me?" I ask him.

Aarons' brown hair blows in his caramel eyes and he brushes it away. He looks over at me and smiles a small smile. "Because you are amazing. I don't care what the others say, you are special and I never want you to doubt it. You are my best friend and I wish you would understand that I will never leave you," his eyes bore into mine and I had to look away before I cried.

_He's like out of a fairy tale, _I thought and looked back at the water that separates Johto from Kanto. Aaron reaches over and covers my hand with his strong warm one. I look at it and blush, turning quickly away. We continue to watch the sun go down and I hear my mother calling my name. Since today is my birthday she allowed me to do whatever it is that I wanted to do and hanging out with Aaron all day was my wish. "Liz, it's time for you to come back!" I heard her call and I stood.

"I have to go. I had fun today Aaron, thank you," I whisper as I turn to leave.

He stands up and grabs my arm, turning me to face him. "I had fun too. I want you to know something as your birthday gift," He stares into my eyes and I catch my breath. His eyes are vibrating with color and held an emotion that I wasn't familiar with. "I love—" he didn't get to finish as I doubled over in pain.

My back was burning with pain and I felt something growing out of the side of my head and the base of my spine. I could feel my bones shifting and my hair shorting. I went onto all fours and I felt the hair on my body spreading to cover everything. Once I felt everything settle into place I looked up at Aaron.

He was pale and shaking in shock and I think fear. I tried to say his name but what came out was 'charwensola' in a timid voice. When I did that he started backing away. _He must be thinking of the legend…and if it is true then he __must__know that he was what made my life worth while. If what I think what he was trying to say is 'I love you' then he must feel the same way I do!_ I sighed in frustration and ran off into the wild that separated New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City. I wanted to cry. I've never seen Aaron ever look at me like that.

'_He isn't worth it. If he didn't know that there was something different about you then he isn't worth your tears.'_ A voice said in my head. It was feminine and sweet, but I didn't understand why it was there.

'Who are you?' I called out in my Pokémon voice which came out at "charchar sola?"

'_I am Charwensola. I choose you as you were a child to live your life with you and you shall help me decide what the fate of Johto is.' _The voice said again and I was starting to freak out myself. '_You can speak to me with your mind.'_

'_Why did you choose me? Wait, I don't care why you choose me! Just let me back in control so that I can go home and tell my family,' _I told Charwensola and just at that moment I heard a group of people coming.

"Look everywhere! Find Charwensola! We can't let it destroy our Region!" A male voice called out and I recognized it as my fathers' voice.

"Honey you can't do that! Liz and Charwensola are one, if you destroy Charwensola then you will kill our daughter as well," My mother said and I could picture them arguing. Her gripping his arm in feeble attempt to stop him; him shrugging her off.

"I think we should just catch her so that we can find out how she has the power to destroy this region and also if she can evolve and such," Professor Elm said, which was so like him. He wouldn't like it if we died, too much of a discovery to let it slip through his fingers.

'_I don't evolve but depending on who I choose I can be male of female…though there is never two of us at the same time so I can't reproduce,'_ Charwensola told me in a musing voice.

'_What about with Ditto?'_ I asked out of curiosity though I would never mate with a Ditto.

'_That is gross.' _Charwensola said in such a deadpan tone that I couldn't help but chuckle.

But it soon died when I remembered what was happening and slowly I stood from my hiding place. I turn and ran, not knowing where I was going but soon realized where. My instincts were taking me to Mt. Silver. Why? I don't know, but something told me that there I was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a speed that could challenge the other legendary Pokémon, we reached Mt. Silver in a matter of minutes. Running up the side of the Mountain we reached the top. I didn't understand how I knew that here I would meet someone but there he was. Red. The Pokémon master. He looked over and Charwensola relinquished her hold on me. I shifted back into a human, but there was something different about me.

I looked down and discovered that I had on different clothing than before. I was wearing white with red and blue back from what I could tell. I felt a head band on my forehead but I couldn't see what it looked like. "Where did you come from?" Red asked and I just shrugged.

"What's your name?" Red asked and I just shook my head, I had a feeling that if I talked something other than words would come out.

"Alright then, well can you at least tell me why you are here?" Red asked, becoming slightly annoyed with the way that I was avoiding telling him anything.

I shrugged; it was true this time because I had no idea why I was here. Red just sighed and gestured for me to sit down. "Well you might as well get comfortable, this is home," Red sighed and I sat down near him.

This place was very nice and the slight wind that was blowing was nice. I closed my eyes and allowed my muscles to ease. "Your Pokémon self is Charwensola is it not?" Red asked after awhile and I jumped when he spoke. I had forgotten what was going on for a moment.

I nodded my head. Looking over I saw a small smile on his lips. "You instincts must have told you that this was a safe place and they are right. It is a safe place for you, but you must also understand that you can't become free if you just stay here. You must__understand that you need to judge the Region. Otherwise you will never become free, and probably doom everyone," Red said and I nodded my head.

I had figured that something like that would be the fate of everything and I had accepted it. I just wanted a safe place to figure out everything. There was just too much to take in at once. "You can stay here. It's been a long time since the last person came here. I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone, even if they don't speak back," I heard a slight chuckle at the end and smiled.

I continued to enjoy the breeze and my mind turned back to Aaron. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. I wanted to know what he thought of me.

If he thought of me as a monster.

I stared at the place where Charwensola disappeared. "Aaron, you need to try to convince Matt to stop chasing after Liz. He will kill her if he catches her. You don't want her to die do you?" Laura asked her voice cracking with unshed tears.

"Of course I don't want her to die, but if you can't convince him, what makes you think that I can?" I retorted but understood where she was coming from.

We were both worried about Liz. Not only did she have the fate of the world on her shoulders but her own father was chasing after her, wanting her dead. The only thing that I was happy about was that her father didn't see her switch directions and cross the water that separated us from Kanto. I sighed, "I'm sorry but I don't think he will listen to me, the best I can probably do is join him and get him to head in the opposite direction. There is a problem with that too though," I whispered and I saw tears form in her eyes.

Laura knew that I was Liz's only friend and that the legend states that the host must find a reason that the region was worth saving and if Liz saw me with her fathers' group she would assume that I had joined him and the region would most likely die. "I'll see if I can get to her and then join. Maybe if I do that things will work out," I informed her and she fell into my arms sobbing. "Don't worry, I will save her. Everything will work out," I promised and meant it.

Even if it meant my death.

I went back to where Red was and watched him. He seemed to be meditating and Pikachu was sitting beside him with his eyes closed. I lay down on my belly and continued to gaze at them and that's when Pikachu opened its eyes to look at me. I opened my eyes wide and gazed at it; I don't know why I did that.

Pikachu walked over to me and lay down on its belly. Millimeters away from our noses touching. I felt a connection form between us at that moment. A small smile graced my face and at that moment a jolt went up my spine. I jumped up and listened to the wind. "You felt it to? That would be someone entering the Kanto region. I'm guessing it is someone very close for you to sense it so strongly," Red said and met my gaze. "Go."

I nodded my head and I allowed Charwensola to take over for speed. We raced down the mountain and towards where I felt the presence. With Charwensola's speed we were able to make it there in a matter of seconds and who was there was someone I never planned on running into.

Aaron.

"Charwensola!" Aaron cried; relief evident in his voice.

_I'll let you handle this._ Charwensola said and relinquished her hold onto me.

I stood up straight to face Aaron. "Liz, I'm so glad that you came to me. I had no clue as to where you would be over here," He said and came over and hugged me.

I just patted his back and stepped back. "Why are you looking for me?" I asked him, slightly worried of his reason.

"I'm going to join your father's party so that I can lead him away from you. I don't know how well that would work but it's the only thing I can think of," Aaron said sadly and I felt my heart to start to shatter.

"But if he finds out your plan he could kill you!" I cried out and he nodded.

"I know, but I can't live if I knew that he killed you and there was something I could do about it. Your mother tried to talk your father out of it but he isn't listening. This is the only other plan I can think of. I knew that if you saw me in his party and didn't know the plan then you would probably think the worst," Aaron explained and I felt my heart shatter even more.

"Aaron….you know you are the only good thing that ever happened to me right?" I whispered and I felt him take my hand. "Don't die on me now…" I whispered and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Liz. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You'll always have me. Even if we are far away, I'll always be in your heart," Aaron whispered.

**A/N: Yus, I am evil and ending here. I feel like ending on a sweet note. I'm sorry that this took me so long but I'm a college student and I'm trying to get a job. College is slowly rotting my brain! I do not own Pokémon except this and some of the games!**


End file.
